Dennoujuu Sentai Digiranger
by kram elbog
Summary: A Digimon Savers based Super Sentai fic. Set about the same time as Savers in an AU. The Digirangers fight against threats to the real and digital worlds.
1. EP 01: Enter the Digirangers!

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon, or Super Sentai, they belong to their respective owners, however the idea for this story is mine.

------

EP 1- Enter the Digirangers!

"It's too fast, I can't hit it." Masaru Daimon shouted a he continued his attempts at fighting the small fiery digimon known as PetitMeramon.

"You should really leave the fighting to the professionals." a male voice said as a figure wearing a blue uniform. This figure had a white circle with three almost rectangular shapes sticking out of it at 12 o'clock, 1 o'clock, and 11 o'clock. His boots and gloves where white, and his blue helmet had a black star shaped visor.

"Spiral Shot!" He called out as he aimed a red bow at the PetitMeramon and shot an arrow with a small tornado on it through it turning it into a DigiTama.

"Show off!" Masaru shouted as the blue figure said before he crossed his arms infront of his face, after making sure nobody was watching, and brought them down to his sides. When he did this the suit vanished and there stood Tohma H. Norstein who promptly caught the Digivice that appeared before him when he returned to normal.

&&&

"Job well done you two." Satsuma said as they returned to the DATS building.

"I did all the work, Masaru didn't even transform." Tohma said.

"Yes, however the suits seem to be working better than expected." Satsuma said as he glanced at the information displayed on one of the large screens.

"They're a lot more efficient now that they have weapons."

"So if there aren't any more digimon to take care of I'm going to head home." Masaru said as he started out of the main room, only to be punched by Tohma.

"You act like this is a something you can just come and do when you want. You act like this is some sort of game, it's not! We have a very important job, and you don't seem to understand that." Tohma said after punching Masaru.

"You think that you're better than me just because you are a boy genius."

"At least I don't rush in swinging my fists around wildly."

"You two need to stop fighting and learn to start working as a team, otherwise eventually we'll loose thanks two you two fighting each other." Yoshino said as she tried to separate the two of them.

"Several signatures detected." Miki and Megumi said and Satsuma immediately dispatched Masaru, Tohma and Yoshino.

&&&

When the three of them arrived on the scene they both Yoshino and Tohma pulled out their digivices and said "Digisoul Change!" The pixilated energy that formed around their hands was then channeled through the digivice, and then a bright light was released that covered their bodies. When the light died down they were waring new uniforms. Tohma had the same one that he had on earlier, and Yoshino's was a pink variation of it, with a small pink skirt attached to it, and her visor was a small flower like shape.

Somehow Masaru landed a lucky punch, and his digisoul appeared on his hand. "Digisoul Change!" He shouted and the same sequence took place. Masaru's outfit was orange with a the flame shaped visor.

"Digiranger of Fire, DigiOrange!" Masaru said as he stuck a fighting pose.

"Digiranger of Wind, DigiBlue!" Tohma said striking his pose.

"Digiranger of Nature, DigiPink!" Yoshino said as she struck her pose.

"Dennoujuu Sentai Digiranger!" they shouted in unison before engaging the enemy.

"Sun Shield!" DigiPink said as a large sunflower based shield appeared on her arm.

"Geo Guantlet!" DigiOrange called out as a armored glove like weapon, resembling the top section of a dinosaurs head, appeard on his right hand.

"Gaoga Bow!" DigiBlue said as a scarf appeared in his hand then took the form of a bow.

"Spiral Shot!" Digiblue said as he fired an arrow of wind at the PetitMeramon.

"Sun Beam!" Digipink said as her shield started to glow, before it let out a blast of energy that it absorbed from the sun.

"Impulse Fist!" DigiOrange shouted as he ran towards the PetitMeramon and punched slammed the Geo Gauntlet into them with all of his might, created several Digitamas in a very short time.

"I'm surprised he didn't use his Flame Fist." DigiBlue said as he fired a few more shots.

"That would of been the worst." DigiPink said as she blocked a couple attacks, and fired back.

"They look like they're planning on retreating." DigiOrange said as all of the PetitMeramon started to group together.

"I don't think that's the case, it looks like they plan on merging."

"Into what, a giant PetitMeramon?"

"No into Meramon." DigiPink said as the group turned to see that the PetitMeramon had formed one large Meramon.

"That's a bit on the big side, Yoshino." DigiOrange said as he stared at the large figure before him.

"This is the worst." DigiPink commented also staring at the giant Meramon before them.

"Masaru, you three shouldn't have a problem if you call on the Savers. With the Savers you should have enough power to take out Meramon, but you need to work as a team." Satsuma's voice said to via the communication system within the helmet.

"Guys, Satsuma said to call the Savers. Do you know what he's talking about?"

"Masaru you aren't a good listener are you, the Savers are another thing that was programmed into the Digivice. However it we don't know exactly how to access everything. We just recently figured out how to access the weapons. Apparently they also figured out the command to call the Savers."

"So how are we supposed to call them?"

"If you would pay attention they'd probably send you the command." DigiPink said as she glanced at her visor's display. The words Sun Saver, Realize were scrolling across the visor, and flashing. "Sun Saver, Realize!" she called out as she raised one arm, and a pink light shot skyward. Suddenly she turned to notice a large machine, that resembled a cross between a sunflower and a lizard flew towards them.

"Gao Saver, Realize!" DigiBlue said as he followed his teammate's example, and a blue light shot from his hand into the sky before arching to the road where it opened a digital gate, surrounded by what looked like his Digisoul. Out of this gate came a large blue malamute, with a pair of red armor on its front paws, and what resembled a red scarf around its neck.

"Geo Saver, Realize!" DigiOrange said as he followed the example of the other two, this time though the light shot into the ocean, and from the water came a large orange mechanical dinosaur, with a larger version of the Geo Gauntlet on his head. All three of them quickly jumped into their respective machines, and when they got in they noticed a light on flashing, that read King Formation.

"King Formation!" All three of them said as they pressed the button and the three Savers started to change. The Geo Saver became the legs and body, with its head forming the chestplate. The Gao Saver became the right arm with it's scarf forming tow arm mounted blades. The Sun saver became the left arm, with the sunflower opening to reveal the hand, and the leaf wings became an arm mounted shield. The head of the Gao Saver detached and formed the helmet of the King Saver.

"King Saver, formation complete!" the three Digirangers said in unison.

"Let's hurry up and take care of him before anyone gets hurt." DigiOrange said two his two teammates.

"Right, Gaoga blades ready!" DigiBlue said as the blades on the right arm flipped into a forward position.

"Sunshine Beam!" DigiPink called out as the left hand retracted, allowing the sunflower to be full, when this happened it started to glow, and then let out a beam of energy straight at Meramon.

"Gaoga Slash!" DigiBlue called out from within the cockpit of the King Saver, as the right arm came down and slashed Meramon twice, forming an X. After this the King Saver turned around and Meramon exploded, leaving behind a few DigiTamas.

&&&

"Nice work out there."

"Thank you sir, but unless you sent us the information about the Savers we wouldn't of been able to beat Meramon, he was just to big.

"Yes, however I don't know how often you'll need to use the Savers, but at least they will be on stand by so you can use them if needed."

"They've only scratched the surface of the King Saver's ability today." Miki said from her computer.


	2. EP 02: Drimogemon Strikes

Disclaimer- See chapter/Episode 1.

-----

Ep 2: Drimogemon strikes, Digirangers move out!

"Get back here!" Masaru shouted as he leaped at a Numemon who was trying to get a away. Right as he did this Tohma had also had went to stop the small digimon, causing them to collide. However Yoshino, who had already thought ahead, and transformed into DigiPink, used her Sun Shield to blast the small Digimon, causing it to revert to a DigiTama.

&&&

"Nice job, though the number of Digimon that have been showing up has begun to increase, you three haven't let that slow you any. You've been promptly defeating them so we could send them back. However the number of Digimon that have realized lately is beginning to bug me."

"Yes, the number of Digimon related incidents has increased dramatically lately. What's really unnerving is the fact that I have no clue why this is." Tohma said as Yoshino, Masaru and himself gave sat in the debriefing.

"Yoshino, what are your concerns on the matter?"

"Right now my main concern is the current lack of team work."

"Well since we're done here, Tohma, why don't you go a head and give Masaru a ride home."

"But..."

"If I have to I'll make it an order."

"Yes sir!" Tohma said as he gave in.

&&&&

When Tohma and Masaru arrived at Masaru's house he was introduced to Masaru's family, and Sayuri invited him to come in for tea, but Tohma decided not to and rode off.

&&&

Later that night a pair of bank robbers broke into a bank, and wound up getting locked in. However when they accidentally got locked in a portal opened up and a large mole Digimon, Drimogemon, appeared out of it. The Drimogemon proceeded to drill his way out of the bank, and the robbers decided that he could help him with their robbery.

However as soon as they got to the money, Masaru, Tohma, and Yoshino showed up. The two skilled DATS Members quickly pulled out their Digivices and shouted "Digisoul Change!" transforming into DigiPink and DigiBlue respectively. Masaru, being the least skilled, when it came to his digisoul, and pretty much everything else other than street fighting, charged the large Digimon. He leaped into the air, and landed his punch on Drimogemon before being knocked away.

"Digisoul Change!" Masaru called out as he transformed into Digi Orange.

"Digiranger of Fire, DigiOrange!" Masaru said as he stuck a fighting pose.

"Digiranger of Wind, DigiBlue!" Tohma said striking his pose.

"Digiranger of Nature, DigiPink!" Yoshino said as she struck her pose.

"Dennoujuu Sentai Digiranger!" they shouted in unison before engaging the enemy.

"What do they think they're doing?" One of the two bank robbers said as he stared at their hilarious poses.

"Geo Gauntlet!" DigiOrange called out as he summoned his weapon. "Burst Fist!" he called out as his Geo Gauntlet was suddenly covered in flames and he slammed it down into Drimogemon's back.

"You should really leave the fights to us. Spiral Shot!" DigiBlue said having already summoning his Gao Bow, he fired one of his wind arrows directly at the large mole, who burrowed underground to avoid it.

"Leave it to you, you missed!"

"Sun Beam!" DigiPink called out as she noticed Drimogemon begin to surface. Her blast hit him right in the face causing him to head straight for the three of them with rage.

"At least he didn't go under when I attacked him!" DigiOrange said as he jumped to the side, "Flame Fist!" he called out as the Geo Gauntlet opened up and shot a stream of fire at Drimogemon when he surfaced. DigiOrange had shot several Spiral Shots, at him, and DigiPink had fired another Sun Beam, all three attacks collided with devastating force.

When the smoke died down, what they expected to see was a DigiTama. However instead from the ground rose a large Digmon.

"Since when do Digimon turn into other Digimon when we defeat them?"

"Probably when they evolve, in one way or another at the right time" DigiBlue commented at the gigantic Digimon before them.

"Though this, Digimon becoming giant, stuff isn't normal." DigiPink Commented as the three of them glanced at each other and nodded. Once again they called on their Savers, and formed the King Saver. However his time the King Saver held a large double bladed weapon formed from the tails of the Geo Saver, and Sun Saver.

After an intense fight which mainly invovled them trying to avoid Digmon's Gold Rush, and Big Crack attacks. They barely landed a single hit on him the entire time. "Lets take that gigantic bug down!"

"Right, Sunshine Beam!" DigiPink Called out as the KingSaver's left hand retracted to allow the solar weapon to form. When the attack fired it was able to distract him, allowing them to follow through with their finishing technique. "King Slash!" The three Digirangers shouted as the King Saver brought down the large bladed weapon and sliced Digmon twice with it, in an X formation. When the King Saver turned after the attack, Digmon exploded, leaving behind a DigiTama.

&&&

"Job well done, I'm beginning to expect nothing less of your three." Satsuma said as they reported in with the DigiTama.

"Sir, I already went ahead and took care of the witnesses. I removed the past half an hour or so from their memory, so they only remember breaking into the bank." Tohma said as he sat down.

"Good job, we certainly don't need bank robbers saying that their partner was a large mole who could drill through walls. They'd get tossed in the mental institution, but the more people that started talking about Digimon, the harder our job would be."


	3. EP 03: Friend or Foe?

EP 3- Friend or Foe? The Stealthy DigiPurple Appears!

"I'm glad to see that you aren't fighting right now." Satsuma said as he entered the briefing room.

"So what Digimon are we after today?" Masaru asked a bit sarcastically.

"None, I'm sending the three of you on a reconnaissance mission. This means you'll be gone for a couple days at least."

"So where are we going?" Yoshino asked, not really looking forward to looking forward to the mission.

"The Digital World."

"What, the Digital Dive hasn't been tested on humans before has it, how can you even think of sending us to the Digital World!" Yoshino said surprised at the destination.

"Even though the Digital Dive hasn't been used on humans before, I believe humans have gone to the Digital World before, and made it back safely. If this wasn't true then there is no way Commander Satsuma would send us to the Digital World." Tohma said as he toyed around with a small laptop.

"Tohma is correct. You won't be the first to go to the Digital World, and I hope that you won't be the last. However we need to see if we can find some reason to why Digimon have been Realizing with in our world."

"So when do we go?" Masaru asked looking forward to possibly having a good fight.

"In just a couple hours. The supplies are being prepped for transport right now, then we'll have to make sure everything is properly calibrated to open a gate stable enough to convert and transport you."

A few hours after the briefing the three DigiRangers were gathered in a room on a small round pad. Miki and Megumi were at the computers working on something as the chamber that Masaru, Tohma, and Yoshino were in started to light up and next thing they knew they were falling through what resembled a large tunnel with data flowing all around them.

"What's going on?" Masaru asked.

"We are on our way to the Digital World, it shouldn't be much longer. According to Satsuma the transportation shouldn't take long." Tohma said before a light appeared at the end of the tunnel and the three of them fell out of the sky and landed in a meadow by a river. There were rocks just floating in the sky, and the sky had a a circuit board like design throughout it.

"This place is interesting." Masaru said as he glanced at the water which looked slightly pixilated.

"Sir, I don't see the supplies anywhere near by." Yoshino said while the connection that the tunnel provided was still active.

"Then they shouldn't be far. I'm sure Tohma can calculate the general area in which they landed." Satsuma's voice said before the tunnel closed.

"So where are we headed Tohma?" Masaru asked as he looked around, there was pretty much nothing except a near by forest an the meadow as far as he could see.

"Well it is likely that the supplies landed in that forest since it is with in the margin of error for the landing spot." Tohma said and the three of them headed towards the forest. However upon entering the forest they found several shurikens flying at them from somewhere in the tree tops.

"Looks like someone wants a fight." Masaru said as he made a fist and started to look around to see if he could spot the attacking Digimon. However the enemy was hiding in the trees, attacking stealthily.

"I'm not sure if its one or several. If its one, then the enemy is jumping from tree to tree with great speed and accuracy for us to not be able to notice." Tohma said as he pulled out his Digivice, with Yoshino quickly doing the same. However right as they were getting ready to transform a boomerang shot from a tree and knocked the Digivices from both of their hands before returning to the tree tops.

"What are you doing here!" a voice called out from the trees.

"We're looking for our stuff." Masaru said with his hand still in a fist.

"Well you won't find it here!"

"We're just looking, I'm sure that isn't going to be a problem." Tohma said as he stared at the tree tops.

"You aren't welcome here humans. Just head leave this world and never return!"

"We can't with out our stuff, plus we're not planning on causing any trouble. We mean no harm at all!" Yoshino said calmly.

"You human, humans are bad!" the voice said before it jumped into view. The figure wore an outfit similar the uniform of the Digirangers. Except his was purple, and had a black vest on, covering the part where the DATS logo is on the others. His visor was similar to that of DigiBlue's visor.

"You look pretty human to us, especially with that outfit on." Masaru said staring at the figure.

"I not human! Leave Jureimon's forest immediately, or else! I will not let you hurt Jureimon!"

"This kid doesn't want to listen to us, he doesn't seem to want to believe that he's human. Do you think that some Digimon brainwashed him or something?"

"No, maybe he isn't human, maybe he is a Digimon." Tohma said.

"Of course he's human, look at what he is wearing!" Masaru shouted.

"I not Human!"

"Fine, your not human, but we don't want to hurt anyone, were just trying to find our stuff. We just wanted to visit this world that's all." Yoshino said as she grabbed her and Tohma's Digivices and put them away.

"I promise we won't hurt Jureimon, here we'll let you hold onto these for us." Tohma said as he grabbed Masaru's Digivice from him and held it out to their attacker. Masaru threw his fist at Tohma for this and, Yoshino figured out his plan and tossed their Digivices to the other Digiranger as well.

"We'll need our stuff to return home, and with out those we have no way hurting anything." Tohma said as he looked around the general area.

"You didn't come here just to visit did you? I know you came for a different reasons. If you promise to leave my forest now, then I will allow you to have your stuff back, if you choose not to accept my offer, than what happens to you is none of my concern." A large Digimon resembling a cherry tree said as it entered the area they were in.

"So you must be Jureimon, nice to meet you. We actually came to see if we could find out why so many Digimon have been attacking our world, you wouldn't happen to know why would you?" Yoshino asked

"I do not know why Digimon would be attacking your world. I only keep an eye on my forest, the rest of the Digital World is out of my jurisdiction, so I don't have an answer for you. What do you say about my offer though?"

"I guess we'll accept, after all it doesn't look like we have much of a choice. We can't transform right now, so we can't put up a fight, and we need our supplies to notify our commander and let him know that we are ready to return." Tohma said, as he glanced at Masaru who looked like he was ready to punch Jureimon just to summon his Digisoul, not that it would be to useful with out his Digivice.

"Hey what about that kid, he's coming with us right?" Masaru asked as he stared at the opponent.

"His home is here, in this world, but he is not under my jurisdiction, I can not make him go where he does not wish to."

"But..."

"We understand." Tohma said cutting off Masaru.

"Ok, please take them to what they want and wait for them to make contact then you can give them their device back."

"Are you sure Jureimon, after all they are humans."

"I understand that they are humans, but they didn't attack so we owe them the benefit of the doubt. Plus this is my forest, so I am the one in charge of it. Fighting with them would only endanger the young ones." Jureimon said as he moved one of his hands to point to some Nyokimon in the bushes.

"Understood!" the purple Digiranger said as he led the others to another clearing and they made contact. "Go, and don't return!" he said as he tossed them their Digivices. As soon as they left he destroyed the equipment with his boomerang and walked off.


	4. EP 04: Digirangers VS DigiPurple

EP 04 Digirangers VS Digi Purple, The Second Match!

Satsuma had just been informed of what happened while the group was in the digital world. "I think that you should return after we run a few tests. We need to know what another human is doing in the Digital World, and why he think's he is a digimon.'

"Yes Sir, just give us the call and we'll take the dive as long as you give the order." Tohma said. Yoshino wasn't paying to much attention to what was being said because she was worrying about the kid that they fought. "Maybe he's been there since he was a baby, I mean if your raised by one thing and haven't known any other humans wouldn't you think that you were a Digimon?" Yoshino asked.

"Yeah, but then when he saw us that kid should of realized he was wrong, and not attack us." Masaru said in an annoyed tone.

"It might not of clicked with him, who knows maybe he hasn't looked in the river and seen his reflection, or maybe he doesn't know that a reflection is." Yoshino said trying to keep Masaru from going balistic.

"I'm home." Masaru said as he walked into his home, and was greeted by his mother and sister.

"How was your day, Masaru?" Sayuri asked as she finished putting the food on the table.

"It was the same as always."

"So I heard you have a job, why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I guess it slipped my mind."

"Nii-san, don't lie." Chika said sternly.

"It's alright, I already know what it is, Commander Satsuma and me talked about it while you were on a mission."

"How do you know the Commander?"

"Him and your dad worked together."

"Wait, are you telling me Dad was a member of DATS?"

"Not exactly, they worked together before DATS was formed."

"What's DATS?" Chika asked curiously.

"It's the name of the organization I work for, it involves computers and stuff."

"Okaa-san, what is DATS?"

"Masaru already answered your question." Sayuri said before as they finished eating.

Later that night as Chika was heading to her room a strange figure landed on her balcony. "Onii-san!" Chika screamed as the figure approached her. Masaru instantly came running as he heard the scream and turned to see DigiPurple standing with one foot in his sister's room.

"Damn you, what are you doing here!" Masaru shouted as he reached for his Digivice.

"I came because my master ordered me to do so, I am here to teach you filthy humans a lesson. Never return to our world again!" DigiPurple shouted as he pulled out his boomerang and flung it at Masaru.

Masaru barely dodged the boomerang, and then proceeded to chase after him. DigiPurple jumped down from the balcony and started to run, with Masaru chasing him. "Take this!" Masaru shouted as he leaped at DigiPurple and brought his fist down to the helmet.

"Spiral Shot!" Tohma's voice called out as a shot from his Gao Bow hit right in front of DigiPurple.

DigiPurple held out his boomerang and pulled it back slightly, before flinging his arm forward "Boomerang Blades!" he shouted as several boomerang like projectiles flew towards DigiBlue.

"Sun Shield!" Yoshino shouted as she jumped in front of the projectiles and blocked them.

"Digisoul Change!" Masaru shouted as he placed his hand on top of his Digivice.

"Digiranger of Fire, DigiOrange!"

"Digiranger of Wind, DigiBlue!"

"Digiranger of Nature, DigiPink!"

"Dennoujuu Sentai Digiranger!"

After their role call all three Digirangers proceeded to battle with DigiPurple.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Commander Satsuma told us that a digital gate was detected and sent us to investigate." DigiBlue said as he fired several more shots.

"Wait a second, lets try something new." DigiOrange said as he started skimming all the data in his visor. "Saver Force Blade."

"What, are you talking about?" DigiBlue said before he found the same information in his visor. "Good idea."

The three of them lined up with DigiOrange in the center and their weapons proceeded to combine. The Gao Bow folded in the center, and with the two ends touching and locked in place with in the Geo Gauntlet. Then the Sun Shield attached to the top of the Geo Gauntlet, after the horns had rotated to point forward. DigiOrange Raised his arm and a blade formed of energy form the horns of the Geo Gauntlet, and the blade shape of the Gao Bow, while more energy started to build up in the Sun Shield.

"Saver Force Slash!" The three of them called out as the energy from all three weapons released a huge energy wave that hit DigiPurple in the back causing his suit to break apart.

"It's just some little kid." Masaru said after he returned to his civilian form.

"Next time I won't loose!" the kid said as a hole appeared behind him and he jumped down it.

"That brat escaped back to the Digital World, we need to go after him." Masaru said angrily as he slammed his fist into his hand.

"He broke into Masaru's house, into his sister's room. we need to try and stop him before he actually hurts someone." Yoshino said as Tohma tried to ignore Masaru.

"But he's just a kid, it's not like we can go after him with or without his and our powers. It wouldn't be right for us to go an beat up some kid."

"Tohma, he's not some normal little kid. He is a Digiranger like us, and he thinks that he is a Digimon. I'm sure his parents would like to see him again." Yoshino commented.

"It isn't like I'm going to send you to severely injure him, just try to knock some sense into him, with as little violence as possible. Plus we need to find out about his master" Satsuma said before dismissing them.


	5. EP 05: To the Digital World Once More

Ep 05, To the Digital World once more, VS DigiPurple and Mercurimon.

"Digital Dive is ready." Miki said as her and Megumi prepared to send the Digirangers to the Digital World.

"Dive in 3, 2, 1."

"Commencing dive!" The two said in unison as the three in that were in the machine became shrouded in a bright light before vanishing.

In the Digital World they found themselves in an icy region. There were no Digimon anywhere near them. "So where to?" Masaru asked seeing as there was no signs anywhere.

"We should head to a higher elevation so we can return easier." Touma said as he pointed to a cliff in front of them.

When the three of them made it to the top of the cliff they found themselves face to face with DigiPurple, and a group of Gotsumon and YukiAgumon. "Take them to master!" DigiPurple shouted as his small army instantly seized the humans and DigiPurple grabbed took their Digivices.

When they group stopped dragging Masaru and the others they were in a large ice cave. Before them sat a large wolf like Digimon with a mirror on his chest. Standing next to the large Digimon was DigiPurple with his boomerang in hand ready to attack.

"Why have you trespassed on my territory?"

"We just wanted to know why that kid thinks he is a Digimon." Masaru said trying to get freed from the icy block that bound his hands together behind his back.

"How dare you suggest I am a filthy human!" DigiPurple shouted as he prepared to throw his boomerang at Masaru, though he was stopped by the large Digimon.

"I don't think it is wise to strike them down when they are defenseless. If you wish to destroy them, then it should be in a fair fight."

"What do you have against humans anyways?" Touma asked trying not to make his captors to angry.

"Humans are evil, they kill Digimon. Because of that I won't allow humans to enter my master's domain!" DigiPurple shouted.

"We aren't evil. We only fought Digimon that were attacking our world. You shouldn't judge us with out knowing why we did what we did." Yoshino said.

"Humans killed my mother, Frigimon, she is gone for good because of you filthy humans."

"We didn't kill any Frigimon, you shouldn't blame all humans for what certain humans did. Not every human is evil." Touma shouted at the two who seemed to be ready to kill the three of them.

"Well if that is true then I am sure you can prove your self in a fight. The three of you against the two of us."

"That sounds like a good plan, except for the fact that our hands are in blocks of ice." Masaru shouted.

"Gotsumon, free their hands." The large Digimon commanded of a small Digimon made of rocks.

"Yes master Mercurimon." Gotsumon said as he hit each block of ice, shattering them.

"Here are your devices, it would be cowardly of me to fight you if you didn't have them." Mercurimon said as he handed them their Digivices. Masaru quickly leaped into the air and barely landed a punch on Mercurimon's arm, causing his Digisoul to manifest.

"Digisoul, Change!" Touma, Yoshino, and Masaru shouted as they channeled their Digisouls and into their Digivices.

"Digiranger of Fire, DigiOrange!"

"Digiranger of Wind, DigiBlue!"

"Digiranger of Nature, DigiPink!"

"Dennoujuu Sentai Digiranger!"

"Geo Gauntlet!" DigiOrange shouted as he summoned his weapon.

"Sun Shield!"

"Gaoga Bow!"

The three Digirangers stood staring at their opponents with their weapons in hand. Mercurimon had pulled out his knife, and DigiPurple already had his boomerang out. "Boomerang Blades!" DigiPurple shouted as he fired several energy blades from his Boomerang.

"Impulse Fist!"

"Spiral Shot!"

"Sun Beam!"

The Digirangers all launched their attacks, DigiOrange targeting Mercurimon, while DigiPink and DigiBlue attacked DigiPurple. DigiOrange's attack slammed right into Mercurimon, but he barely flinched. "You really think you are strong enough to defeat me as you are now?"

"I won't loose, after all I am the number one Street Fighter!" DigiOrange shouted as he launched another Impulse Fist, this time with more force then before, pushing Mercurimon back slightly. When he glanced at his weapon he noticed that it was covered in a bright orange Digisoul.

"You are stronger than I figured, however, you are still no match for me." Mercurimon said as he put his knife away, "Thousand Fist!" he shouted as he started to punch at DigiOrange with incredible speed. Most of the punches made contact, and DigiOrange was sent flying into a wall.

"Digisoul, Full Charge!" DigiOrange shouted as he held up his hand that had the Geo Gauntlet on it. The weapon started to change shape, it turned into a long barreled revolver, with two wing like protrusions near the wrist, and the hand was covered in a red armor case.

"Rising Revolver!" DigiOrange shouted as the light faded and his new weapon was clearly visible.

"So you've got a new weapon, you are still just a human, and I am still one of the Olympus 12." Mercurimon said as he prepared to attack again.

DigiPink, and DigiBlue were having some trouble with DigiPurple, his ninja like skills were making it difficult to hit him with either of their attacks. The cave was beginning to come down on itself because of the fighting inside.

"Trident Blast!" DigiOrange shouted as he charged up energy in his new weapon, and then fired three shots from it, catching Mercurimon off guard each shot hit him. The attack sent both DigiOrange, and Mercurimon flying backwards into supporting columns.

"Guys this place is going to collapse, we need to get out of here." Touma said after he jumped to the side to avoid a piece of the ceiling from hitting him, returning to his civilian form in the process.

"And what, leave the two of them here to be crushed, that is insane!" DigiOrange said as his new weapon reverted to his Geo Gauntlet before vanishing, he then reverted to his civilian form.

"Exactly how are we supposed to get out of here anyways, the entrance is now blocked thanks to your attack Masaru!" Yoshino said as she returned to her normal form as well.

"Go, take him with you, I'll be fine." Mercurimon said calmly.

"What do you mean you'll be fine, this place is collapsing."

"I can handle it, and get out of here, however, Ikuto isn't as strong, when the ceiling falls he will die. Take him with you, show him what I know know."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's saying that he knows not all humans are evil, and he wants us to show that to that little kid." Touma explained.

"I'm not going with them Mercurimon, I am not going with any filthy humans."

"Ikuto, you should listen, go with them, see how they really are, then you can judge them. Right now you are only looking at the bad things some humans have done. These humans are nice, they can just leave right now, but as the orange one said, they aren't going to let us die."

"I don't want to leave!"

"Ikuto, they are nice humans, you should go with them, you can return later, after I fix my palace. Hurry through the gate, before it is blocked by the falling ceiling as well!" Mercurimon said as a wall opened to reveal a large digital portal.

"Lets go!" Masaru shouted as him and Touma grabbed Digipurple, who was no longer in his uniform, and jumped through the portal, followed quickly by Yoshino.


	6. EP 06: Thse Army Appears

EP 06, The Army Appears, Defend the real world.

Masaru, Yoshino, Touma, and Ikuto found themselves in the middle of the bay, with a helicopter floating over head. When the door opened Captain Satsuma lowered a rope ladder. Once on board Ikuto tried to jump out of the helicopter in order to escape.

"Why do you wish to jump?"

"Let me go, I must return!"

"Calm down, why do you want to go back to the Digital World?"

"My master is injured, I must help him."

"Captain, the Digimon he calls master ordered us to take him with us, his name is Ikuto, or at least that is what Mercurimon called him." Touma said as he dried his hair.

"I see, so that is who his master is. I know understand why he acts the way he does."

"Satsuma, what are you saying that you know who Mercurimon is?" Masaru asked.

"I'll tell you as soon after you get all change your clothes." Satsuma said as the helicopter sat down on top of the DATS building. "Follow me Ikuto, I'd like to hear about your world."

Masaru and Touma walked into the briefing room to find Satsuma talking with Ikuto, who was now wearing a DATS uniform. Yoshino was right behind them straightening up her jacket. "Satsuma, tell me what you know about Mercurimon, and the Digital World." Masaru demanded as he sat down.

"I'm sure you know that you weren't the first to go to the Digital World. Ten years ago, the digital world was when we first found out about the Digital World. A small group of people were sent to investigate it, however our camp was attacked when we were gone, and we lost all of our supplies. Eventually we came across a Digimon named Saber Leomon, one member of the team quickly ran away, and another fought the Digimon off for us to escape. However before we could Mercurimon showed up, and Suguru ordered us to return to our world, and that he would handle Mercurimon."

"Are you saying my dad was with you when you went to the Digital World?"

"Yes, as were Ikuto's parents. We had gone to the Digital World to find Ikuto, and Suguru stayed behind to insure that we could escape."

"What happened to my father!" Masaru shouted angrily.

"I don't know what happened to him, we haven't heard from him since that day."

"Sir, a massive army of Digimon just appeared."

"What, are you sure Miki?"

"We are positive sir, the numbers are rapidly increasing."

"Understood!" Satsuma said as he turned to Masaru and the others. "I want all four of you to hold of the army, do you understand?"

"The four of us?"

"Yes Masaru, I am sending Ikuto with you. Though he may not want to help fight, he might be able to tell us why the army is here."

"I'm not going to help you filthy humans!"

The group quickly found the army, consisting of dozens of Pteramon and Boarmon. Both Touma and Yoshino quickly transformed and Masaru punched a Boarmon in the face before transforming. After their role call they started to dispatch the army with their weapons.

"They just keep coming, there's no end to them." DigiBlue said as they started to be overwhelmed.

"We have to try and stop them, after all they are attacking our world!" DigiPink said as she fired several Sun Beams from her sheild.

"I guess I'll have to blast them to pieces." DigiOrange said as he raised his hand that was holding his Geo Gauntlet. An orange light started to surround it as it started to change shape again. "Rising Revolver!" DigiOrange shouted as the weapon transformed.

"If it isn't Mercurimon's human brat!" a voice said as a large lion Digimon stepped into view.

"Saber Leomon, who are you calling a human?" Ikuto shouted angrily.

"Why you of course. Let me guess, Mercurimon never told you that Frigimon wasn't you mother?"

"How dare you say such a thing." Ikuto shouted as he pulled out his Digivice and summoned his Digisoul.

"It's true, you fell from the sky and Frigimon took you in. Frigimon also decided to raise you as if you were a Digimon." Saber Leomon slowly advanced towards Ikuto. "So why are you here with these humans that you claim to despise so much? Have you had a change of heart, turned against those that cared for you? Were you the one who killed Mercurimon?"

"How dare you say such a thing. Humans are evil, I am not a human!" Ikuto shouted as he focused his Digiaoul into his digivice. "Digisoul, Change!" Ikuto shouted as the purple suit, and black vest appeared on him, along with the purple helmet.

"Digiranger of the Shadows, DigiPurple" Ikuto shouted after he had transformed.

"Do you really think you, a weak little human, can defeat me?"

"Boomerang Blades!" DigiPurple shouted as he fired several energy blades as he threw his boomerang.

"That tickled, Nail Crusher!" Saber Leomon shouted as he brought his claw down at his opponent. DigiPurple barely dodged the attack, and leaped onto the top of a near by car.

"Ikuto is actually fighting a Digimon." DigiBlue said as he glanced at their newest team member.

"It's not like we can help him, after all our hands are full."

"Grand Cricket!" A female voice called out as a black and pink Digiranger jumped from a building and hit a Pteramon in the head with a hammer like weapon.

"King Stick!" Another voice called out as several dark blasts hit some Boarmon as a white and gold colored Digiranger landed next to the black and pink one.

"Who are you?" DigiOrange asked as he continued to blast away the Digimon with his Rising Revolver.

"We are the Digirangers of Strategy." The two of them said in unison before adding DigiBlack, and DigiWhite respectively. DigiBlack was mainly black, with a pink chest plate,pink shoulder pads, a pink heart shaped visor, and a pink skirt. The bottom half of the DATS logo was visible from under the chest plate. DigiWhite's outfit was primarily white, with a gold stripe down both sides, along with the arms and legs. DigiWhite wears a white chest plate, white gloves, white boots, and has a gold crown shaped visor, with a golden DATS logo under her chest plate. Both of them wore a cape, DigiBlack's being pink, and DigiWhite's being dark blue.

"We'll handle the army. The three of you need to focus on Saber Leomon." DigiBlack said as she attacked with her Queen Stick.

"Trident Blast!" DigiOrange shouted as he fired his Rising Revolver at Saber Leomon.

"So you want to play as well?" Saber Leomon said as he fired his Infinite Arrow attack at the other Digirangers.

"So there you are, that foolish Mercurimon actually tried to keep me from finding you, however now I shall get my revenge!" An unknown voice said as a laser shot at SaberLeomon and turned him to a Digiegg and then the Digiegg exploded.

The Digirangers all turned towards the source of the attack to see a humanoid figure clad in purple armor, with a green chest plate, and a large lasergun. He resembled an armored Digiranger, but had no DATS logo anywhere on his body. A pair of mechanical wings protruded from his back, and he was floating in mid air.


	7. EP 07: A New Enemy Appears VS DigiKiller

Disclaimer- See chapter/Episode 1.

-----

EP 07: A New Enemy Appears, VS DigiKiller.

The purple figure pointed his gun at the Digirangers and fired several shots. Digipurple was able to easily dodge them, while the others had a harder time. All six Digirangers called on their weapons and started to attack the enemy who was still floating in the same place, canceling out their attacks with his gun.

"Who is he?" DigiWhite said as she fired several blasts from her King Stick.

"What did you do to Saber Leomon?" DigiPurple shouted angrily.

"You should be thanking me, I got rid of that monster for you, he'll never be a problem again."

"He's right, he even destroyed the Digitama, so there is no way for Saber Leomon to be reborn." DigiBlue said as he kept his Gaoga Bow aimed at the new enemy.

"You shouldn't be trying to attack me, I have you clearly out numbered." the figure said as he raised his hand and hit a button on a strange looking Digivice summoning about a dozen purple, four legged machines, that surrounded the Digirangers.

"Where'd they come from?" DigiOrange shouted as his Rising Revolver reverted to the Geo Gauntlet.

"These are my Gizmon, they are my own personal army, so you shouldn't bother fighting."

"You killed a Digimon, and I won't forgive you!" DigiPurple shouted as he jumped onto a Gizmon and then into the air before throwing his Boomerang at the enemy.

"Foolish child, I said you were out numbered!" The unknown enemy said as he summoned another dozen Gizmon to attack DigiPurple.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" DigiBlue said when he noticed DigiPurple was being overwhelmed by a dozen enemies. As he shouted this his Digisoul appeared and covered his body.

"Digisoul, Full Charge." DigiBlue said as he raised his Gaogabow into the air before it started change. The bow split in two and became a pair of large gloves with a white cylinder attached to the top of each glove.

"Mach Knuckles!" DigiBlue said as he struck a pose before breaking through the Gizmon with a couple punches, and rushing to aid DigiPurple. "Tornado Punch!" he said as wind started to circle around one of his gloves before he punched through a couple Gizmon to free DigiPurple from their clutches.

"He's mine." DigiPurple said staring at the floating opponent. "Yatagara Saver, Realize!" DigiPurple called out as he raised his hand and a purple light shot to the sky, as a Digital gate appear in the sky a large crow like machine flew through it and DigiPurple jumped on to the head. Heading straight for the new enemy his Yatagara Saver's talon like protrusions on it's wings started to spin, DigiPurple held his boomerang into the air. Energy traveled from the wings of the Yatagara Saver to DigiPurple's boomerang.

"Haguro!" DigiPurple called out as he swung his boomerang at the enemy. As the boomerang neared it seemed to multiply, and all the flying boomerangs basically encased the enemy in darkness as he was attacked.

"Tornado Punch!" DigiBlue shouted as he smashed through the few remaining Gizmon.

"I'm out of here, but trust me, next time things will be different!" The purple figure said as he flew out of the cloud of boomerangs.

"Ikuto, are you certain he killed Saber Leomon?" Satsuma asked after everyone returned to DATS.

"Yes, he destroyed the digitama, which is what digimon hatch from."

"Miki, Megumi, see what you can find out about this new enemy, he clearly has something against Digimon."


	8. EP 08: DigiKiller's team

Disclaimer- See chapter/Episode 1.

-----

EP 08: DigiKiller's team, the BioKillers strike!

"What do you mean Chief Hashiba?" Satsuma asked the government official who had barged into his office.

"I am shutting down this agency."

"You can't do that, with out DATS, who will keep Digimon from causing trouble!"

"I have an associate who has came up with a more effective way to deal with these monsters. You are to disband immediately." Chief Hashiba said before walking out.

&&&&

"Commander Satsuma, what are you doing here?" Masaru asked as he opened his door and found Satsuma standing there.

"I've been ordered to disband DATS."

"What, you can't be serious."

"I'm sorry, but apparently the government as a new plan for dealing with Digimon."

"What do you mean, we can't just let that purple clad, Digimon killer get away with what he's doing."

"Ikuto and the Girls are taking care of something at the Headquarters, I've contacted Yoshino and Touma, and asked them to meet us here."

"What are we going to do?"

&&&

"I was under the impression that this place was shut down." A figure said as he stepped into the main control room of the DATS building.

"Who are you?" Ikuto asked as he stood between the strange figure, and his two team mates.

"My name is Kurata, however that doesn't really matter, you aren't supposed to be here." The figure said as he pulled out a strange looking purple Digivice. A light erupted from the device and where Kurata had been standing was the purple clad individual who had killed Saber Leomon. "You can call me DigiKiller!"

"Digisoul, change!" Ikuto shouted as he pulled out his Digivice. Miki and Megumi did the same thing as well.

"Digiranger of the Shadows, DigiPurple!"

"Digirangers of Strategy."

"DigiWhite!"

"DigiBlack!"

"Dennoujuu Sentai Digiranger!" The Digirangers shouted as the engaged DigiKiller in Battle.

&&&

"Now that you all have been informed, we need to make sure that we can go to the Digital World if needed."

"What do you mean?"

"The DATS building is probably going to under close guard so we can't use it. Because of that we need a different base of operations."

"Where do you have in mind?"

"The Noguchi residence, they are Ikuto's parents. They should have a Digital Gate, or easily be able to build one. Here is the address." Satsuma said as he handed a piece of paper to Yoshino.

&&&

"You are a foolish kid, you can't stop me." DigiKiller said as he fired several shots at the Digirangers.

"Boomerang Blades!" DigiPurple shouted as he fired several energy blades from his boomerang.

"Queen Stick!" DigiBlack shouted as she summoned her weapon and swung at DigiKiller.

&&&

As Satsuma drove towards the DATS building to figured jumped infront of his car causing him to swerve in order to miss them. He jumped out of his car right as it slammed into the side of the Highway and exploded. He looked at the figures who stood in the shadows. As he reached behind his back they leaped off the road and seemed to vanish.

&&&

"Say good bye!" DigiKiller said as he pressed a button that he held in his hand, and then threw some small sphere which opened a portal that he jumped through. The next thing that happened was a series of explosion through out the DATS headquarters.

"Ikuto, we have to get out of here, Satsuma should of already notified the others, they'll be waiting at our new base." DigiWhite said as they started to run. As soon as they were out they turned to see the entire building go up in flames.

&&&

"The DigiKiller turned out to be a member of the original expedition to the Digital World ten years ago." Miki said as they all gathered in the basement of the Noguchi house.

"Someone should stand guard as we power up the gate, after all, if Kurata went to the Digital world, he probably has some plan to keep anyone from following." Mr. Noguchi said.

"We'll stand guard then, Ikuto you and the others need to go after Kurata no mater what." Megumi said as her and Miki headed outside.

"Ikuto, don't go." Mrs. Noguchi said trying to convince her son to stay.

"He killed my family, he is responsible I know it, I must stop him." Ikuto said as he pushed his birth mother's arm away.

"Ikuto, this is your family."

"No! My family was killed by Kurata, then he killed my master, I won't let him get away with it." Ikuto said right before they heard an explosion upstairs. Two figures stepped into the basement, one was wearing a white outfit with yellow stripes on down the arms and legs, and a red helmet shaped like a snakes head that had a couple white wings on the side. The other was a more muscular looking figure with a green uniform with orange markings, and another red helmet, however his as shaped like a stegosaurus head and had a horn protruding from the front.

"Who are you?"

"Say good by! Needle Rain!" The green figure said as he pulled out a large shield coverd in blades that he started to fire at Ikuto and the others.

"DigiSoul, Full Charge!" Yoshino shouted as her body started go glow. She quickly transformed and summoned her new weapon, a shield with for large pink petals. "Lila Shield!" She said as she blocked the blades.

"It's open!" Mr. Noguchi shouted as the gate opened. As it did Ikuto, Masaru, and Touma all jumped through. Yoshino was close behind followed by the white and green figures. While traveling through the tunnel Masaru, Touma, and Ikuto all transformed, however the white figures Freeze Wave, and the green one's Needle Rain, became to much when a third figure showed up, wearing blue with yellow markings, and a red helmet, with a strange mask like design to it, it had a lightning shaped horn protruding from it. His hands had talon like blades on the gloves, and he used an electric attack to over power the Digirangers. However, as he prepared to fire another blast a Red figure appeared in front of him and blocked his attack.

The four Digirangers fell through the other side and landed in the Digital World, as they looked above them all they could see was smoke.


	9. EP 09: Hyper Killver VS KingSaver

Disclaimer- See chapter/Episode 1.

-----

EP 09: HyperKiller VS King Saver!

"Ikuto, where are you going?" Masaru asked as Ikuto started to wander off.

"I'll stop him!" Ikuto shouted as he continued off away from Masaru and the others.

"What's he talking about?"

"I think he's talking about the DigiKiller, after all, Ikuto was raised here, if DigiKiller did kill Mercurimon, well that's like killing one of Ikuto's adopted family members."

"But..."

"Let him be Masaru, we need to try and figure out what exactly that explosion was."

"What do you mean, we were supposed to find and stop DigiKiller weren't we?"

"Guys settle down! Ikuto can handle his own for now, we should find out if we have anyone else other than that DigiKiller person after us. If so I think we should try to deal with them first." Yoshino said as Touma calculated where the explosion would of sent their attackers.

"We should head this way, if we wish to find them, I don't know where they would of exactly landed, but I can figure out a direction." Touma said as he started to walk in the opposite direction of where Ikuto headed.

"Look's like they want some more!" A voice called out as Masaru, Touma, and Yoshino entered a clearing after emerging from a small forest.

"Then we should teach them not to mess with us." Another voice said as three figures stood up in the middle of the clearing. One was a blond haired girl with a black dress, and an umbrella, another was a large guy with white hair, and a dark colored shirt. The third, who appeared to be their leader, was a blond haired guy wearing a blue and yellow shirt.

"Change, Bio Thunder!" The blond male shouted as his Digivice shot out from his sleeve. When the light had died down he was wearing a blue outfit with yellow lightning like markings on it. He had a red helmet with a mask like design, and a lightning shaped horn protruding. His gloves had talon like blades on it.

"Change, Bio Saurus!" The other guy said as he did the same thing. The end result was a large green figure with orange markings, and a red stegosaurus like helmet.

"Change, Bio Coatl!" The only female of the group said as she transformed. Where she stood was a figure in white, with yellow stripes, and a red snake head helmet.

"Your the ones who attacked us!" Masaru shouted as he ran towards them preparing to hit one of them.

"Thunder Storm!" BioThunder shouted as he fired a blast of electricity from his hands, aimed directly at Masaru. Masaru jumped at the right time and slammed his fist into Bio Thunder's helmet summoning his DigiSoul.

"Touma, Yoshino." Masaru shouted as he held up he turned to them with his DigiSoul covering his entire body.

"Right." They said as their DigiSouls did the same thing.

"Change DigiSoul, Full Charge!" They all shouted in unison as they instantly transformed to their Digiranger forms, and summoned their newest weapons, at the same time.

"Digiranger of Fire, DigiOrange!" DigiOrange shouted as he took aim with the Rising Revolver.

"Digiranger of Wind, DigiBlue!" DigiBlue called out as he readied to slam his fists into an enemy.

"Digiranger of Nature, DigiPink!" DigiPink said as she raised her Lila Shield.

"Dennoujuu Sentai Digiranger!" They all shouted before they started their attack.

"Needle Rain!" BioSaurus shouted as he pulled out his shield and started to fire the blades at the Digirangers.

"Freeze Wave!" BioCoatl shouted as she released wave of freezing energy which caught DigiBlue, and DigiPink.

"Trident Blast!" DigiOrange shouted as he fired several blasts at the BioKillers, hitting BioThunder, and BioSaurus.

The three BioKillers looked at each other, then at the Digirangers and nodded. "Hyper Change!" The three of them shouted. Their bodies started to glow, then grow and change shape. BioThunder became a large blue bird, BioCoatl became a large serpent, and BioSaurus took on the form of a stegosaurus.

"They are as big as the Savers, how is that possible?" DigiBlue said as he stared at them.

"This is the Worst!" DigiPink said with her hand on her head, as soon as the freeze wave had worn off.

"Geo Saver!"

"Gaoga Saver!"

"Sun Saver!"

The Digirangers shouted as they summoned their Savers. The Geo Saver fired a large fireball from it's mouth, at Hyper Thunder. DigiBlue had his Gaoga Saver target Hyper Coatl, and DigiPink's Sun Saver attacked the Hyper Stego.

"Hyper Gattai!" The Bio Killers shouted as their Hyper forms combined. The Hyper Thunder became the chest, Hyper Coatl became the arms, and Hyper Stego became the waist and legs. The heads of the Hyper Thunder and Hyper Stego combined to form the head of the Hyper Killer.

"Hyper Killer! Combination complete!" Their voices called out in unison as the Hyper Killer struck its pose.

"King Formation" The Digirangers quickly followed their opponent's lead and formed the King Saver.

"Hyper Destroyer!" The Hyper Killer raised an arm and summoned a large lightning bolt shaped sword, gathering energy in it before charging at the King Saver.

"King Slash!" The Digirangers shouted as they called on their large blade, and proceeded to bring it down on the Hyper Killer.

The two attacks connected at the same time. The King Saver was thrown back, and separated, while the Hyper killer was barely moved at all. The Digirangers were tossed from the King Saver in the process and the Hyper Killer was ready to attack again.


	10. EP 10: Elite Saver Appears

Disclaimer- See chapter/Episode 1.

-----

EP 10: Elite Saver Appears.

As the Hyper Killer prepared to attack a second time, the Digirangers laid helpless, in their civilian forms still stunned from being tossed from the King Saver. The Hyper Killer raised its foot, and just as it was about to step on Masaru and the others, a blast came from no where knocking it backwards.

"Looks like I'm just in time!" A familiar voice called out from on top of the large black crow that had just come into view.

"Ikuto!" Masaru said as he slowly got up to his feet and reached for his Digivice.

"Don't move, we'll take care of this one." a voice said, as both Satsuma and Yushima stepped into view.

"Digisoul, Change!" The two of them said in unison, as they summoned their DigiSouls, and connected them with their Digivices.

Yushima's out fit was black, with green boots, green gloves, a green chest plate, and other padding. His chest plate had a black and red DATS logo on it, the neck and belt of his suit were red, and his visor was a black oval.

Satsuma's outfit was also black, yet his armor was mainly crimson in color. His chest plate had a one and what looked to be an incomplete infinity symbol on it. The stripe that created the number one on his chest plate continued down his outfit. The only place the DATS logo was on his uniform was the belt buckle. At his side was his personal side arm, the Reppa Blade. His visor was not one visor but rather two smaller visors which resembled stylized markings on a mask.

"Digiranger of the Sea, DigiGreen!" Yushima said as he struck his pose.

"The Slicing Whirlwind of Justice! DigiMaster!" Satsuma said as he held his Digivice out in front of him.

"Captain?" Masaru said in a puzzled tone as their boss stood in front of the HyperKiller, wearing a black and red outfit.

"Take you Savers and get out of here, the three of us can handle these guys." DigiGreen said as he pulled out his Digivice.

"But how?"

"Sun Saver, Digitize!" Yoshino said as she aimed the back of her Digivice at her fallen machine, and it was sucked in. With both Tohma and Masaru following her lead.

"Let's go!" Yoshino shouted as she took off away from the battle.

&&&&&&

"Why did we we have to run?"

"Masaru, we couldn't fight them in our current condition, we had no choice."

"She's right, plus we had to protect the Digi-Cores of our Savers."

"Digiwhat?"

"The Digi- Core is the power source of our Savers. With out it the Saver can not function, no matter what."

"A Saver requires two things, one is a Digi-Core, and a DigiSoul. The Digi-Core, well its the heart of the Saver, with out it a Saver can't function, and the Digisoul is what gives it energy."

"So, why couldn't we just summon our Digisouls, and recharge them?"

"Masaru, even if we did that, before we could get them to fighting shape, the Hyper Killer would of attacked us, its easier to restore them while they are in the Digivice, there they will slowly regain their energy. Plus if we aren't around the enemy, we can safely come up with a plan for next time." Tohma said as he sat down on a rock.

&&&&

DigiMaster reached for his Reppa Blade, and when he grabbed it it sprung to life, and the blade became jagged. In one hand he held his Digivice, and in the other, his Reppa Blade. A light shot from his Digivice, and a small eye appeared in the middle of the blade.

DigiGreen simply held out his Digivice, as it erupted in a bright green light, and turned into a staff with a crescent blade on one end, and a Gatling barrel on the other.

"Qilin Saver!" DigiMaster shouted as he made a cutting motion with his Reppa Blade, as he did so a dark red energy wave shot threw the air, and started to spin.

"Shawujin Saver!" DigiGreen shouted as he fired several green blasts from his weapon into the sky. The blasts all seemed to explode in the same spot and a large green circle appeared, similar to the portals that the other Digiranger's summon their Savers from.

With in the red whirlwind that Digimaster created a small white fox like creature appeared and suddenly changed its form into what resembled a small horse like creature covered in armor, and had a pair of small white wings. The creature started to emerge form the whirlwind, and as it did so it became much larger, and took a metalic appearance.

With in the green circle a small green turtle appeared for a second before it turned int to a green scaled humanoid creature. The green figure dropped through the whole in the sky and grew just like the creature that DIgimaster summoned.

The two newest Digirangers glanced at each other before jumping on to their respective Savers. DigiGreen tossed his weapon into the air and it enlarged itself for the Shawujin Saver to use it as a weapon.

"Ikuto, lets stop them." DigiMaster said as his Qilin Saver flew next to the Yatagara Saver.

"Right!"

"Elite Formation!" All three shouted in unison before dropping into the cockpits. Yatagara Saver's wings, and head detached revealing a hand. Qilin Saver's legs folded into its body, it's wings detached, and the mouth opened to reveal a hand. The two then attached to Shawujin Saver, after its arms folded into the body, Qilin Saver forming the right arm, and Yatagara Saver forming the left.. The wings from the Yatagara Saver attached to the back, while the wings from the Qilin Saver attached to the legs. The head of the Yatagara Saver opened up and slid onto the head of the Shawujin Saver.

"Elite Saver, Formation Complete!" The three of them said as they rushed towards the Hyper Killer.

"Kouyoujyou Shippuu Tenshou Ken" DigiMaster and DigiGreen shouted in unison as the horn from the Qilin Saver attached to the center of the Gatling end of Shawujin Savers staff. The Elite Saver slammed the horn into the Hyper Killer and quickly began to fire blasts from the Gatling gun at the enemy.

The Hyper Killer was caught of guard by the immense speed, of the Elite Saver, and were unable to get in an attack before they were impaled by the weapon. The attack separated the three BioKillers, who then reverted to human form and ran off.

&&&

"The DigiCore is found in both Digimon, and the DigiSavers. Me and Yushima figured out how to extract the power of the DigiCore, and safely turn a Digimon into a machine."

"However, our savers have their limitations, one of which is a time limit. They can only be in Saver time for ten minutes. Summoning their Saver form greatly drains our Digimon, however, the four of you are much different." Yushima said.

"We don't have partners like you do we, instead our partner's Digi-tamas were used directly to create our Savers. But what about Ikuto, I mean he wasn't in the human world, and his Saver seems more powerful than ours, why is that?"

"Yes, Ikuto's saver wasn't created by us, I don't know where his came from. However the three of your savers were created using Digi-tamas that came to the human world. We were simply scanning their data, and planned on replicating it to create the Savers." Satsuma said as he let his Digimon out of his Digivice, and let it rest on his shoulder.

"Unfortunately, something went wrong, and the DigiTamas were destroyed, we were able to salvage the DigiCore from within each DigiTama, and utilized our technology to create the Savers, and your respective Digivices." Yushima explained as his partner, Kamemon, gave everyone a cup of tea.

"So what about Miki and Megumi, they are Digirangers as well, do they have their partners, or are they like us?" Tohma asked.

"Their partners are PawnChessmon, and they are a bit different from us, you see the two of us were the first to receive our partners, however it wasn't until recently that we created our suits. You see, Miki and Megumi, with out us knowing exactly what they were doing were not only maintaining your Savers, but studying the information on your suits, and your Savers."

"So, Captain Satsuma, they were the ones who inspired you to create your Savers?"

"No, they didn't have Savers then, however, we have had our savers longer than you guys, however like we said, yours were created from DigiTamas, ours were created from our own Digimon. Our suits were recently created, due to the fact that Kurata showed up as DigiKiller. We felt we had no choice but to join in on the fight, and we also used the same method we used to create our Savers, to give the ability to both of the Pawn Chessmon."


End file.
